Mama Groudon's Return
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: Mama Groudon's back and Groudon is more embarrassed than ever, and even maybe a little contact from Papa Groudon... The after story to Mama Groudon by tillerian read that one first! For tillerian
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, warm, and cloudless day in Central Island. The pokemon there speak normally as you and me do. Not many pokemon know about it, and even fewer humans. This is where our story begins:

"So…You're on good terms with your mother right? This is all said and done?" Angel Ray (Rayquaza) said.

"Yeah… But ya know she's still my mom."

"What's wrong with your dad? Why do you always flinch when we ask about it?"

"I don't want to talk about my dad…" Groudon mumbled.

Without another word he walked back into his hut and wanted to take a nap. When Groudon climbed into his bed he realized his mom had forgotten priceless pearl necklace. Naturally after his nap (Of course) he set off for to bring it to her. When he got to the beach he kicked of herd and a road of land appeared right to . He noticed his mother right away. She turned around and said "Hello Groudon sweetie. How's my Rocky Buns?"

Groudon felt his cheeks go red a said "Mom we talked about this…"

"Oh sorry…Why you here?"

"You forgot this…" He stuck out his hand and held out the pearl necklace.

"Oh Groudon you doll! Thank you!" She then hugged him and Groudon trying to pull away he said, "Ok ma…I think I shall be going."

"Ok I'm come with you!" She said.

"No really it's ok."

"Please?!" Mama Groudon pleaded.

Sighing Groudon gave into his mother's demands and put out a raspy "Fine."

So on his way back to Central Island his mother started talking to him. "Groudon? Remember when you were little and you almost set fire to the house?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Oh just remembering… You were such a cute kid…"

Then they were back on the island and everyone was at Pokemon Square looking happy. They turned around and saw Mama Groudon. Happily they said "Hello Mama Groudon!"

Then Angel Ray came over and angrily whispered "Groudon? What's your mama doing here!?"

"When I was returning her pearl necklace she tagged along."

"Groudon why don't you get those wonderful Apple Snickerdoodle cookies for all of us?" Angel Ray commented.

"Yeah Groudon please?!" Everyone pleaded including his mother.

"Whatever." He then walked back to his house to bake cookies out of everyone's request.

Then from somewhere out of the shadows of the crowd Kyogre came out and slyly said "Hey Mama Groudon why don't you tell us about your little boy Groudon…" He couldn't help resisting making Groudon look like an idiot again.

"Well I promised Groudon I wouldn't do that anymore…He said he didn't like it." She replied.

"Oh C'mon a few little thing ain't gonna hurt him…"

"Ok! Did I ever tell you about the time that Groudon set fire to the house…"

A few hours later Groudon came back to the Square and saw a huge crowd around his Mother. Even Umbreon and Skipper were there. He then started running towards the Square scared about what his Mother might be telling them.

"My Groudon, I love him. Really, He's a bit of a late bloomer and he didn't get his 'wet dream' until he was…"

"Mom!? What the hell?! I told you and you…you!…"

"Oh Groudon I was just telling four friends about you because they asked."

"Asked?! Who the #$% asked!"

"Oh that little Kyogre kid over there."

"Kyogre…"

Kyogre then put a large smile on his face and started 'running' with Groudon chasing after him screaming "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Everyone in the square sweatdropps. Then Skipper said "Ok then so got any more stories?"

"Of course I do! Videos and pictures."

"Let's watch them!" Angel Ray said.

So everyone sat down and Mama Groudon started to show her many pictures of Groudon.

"…And this one is Groudon when he was a baby…His first bath!"

"Awe!" Everyone said.

"…And this is one is of him on the toilet!"

[Everyone laughs]

"…And this is one of him with Kyogre and Rayquaza."

[Everyone stares at Rayquaza]

"Angel Ray is that you…?"

"Sigh yes it is forgotten all about that umm…one picture…"

"Mother! What are you doing?!?!!?!?!?!?!?" Groudon hollered so loud that everyone one jumped.

"Oh Groudon…Umm…"

"I thought you said you wouldn't do this?!"

"No it's my fault…" Angel Ray admitted.

"Angel Ray? You I thought I trusted you…"

"I know I'm sorry…"

Groudon then runs away crying and yelling at an unknown source.

"Angel Ray… Did you take the blame for me?"

"Yes is did… Your relationship with Groudon is much more important than his relation with me. The relationship between mother and son is most important Reco-San. You better go talk to him again."

"I will."

Mama Groudon then walked over to Groudon who was crying hardly and she said, "I'm really ashamed about what I did…"

"No Mother I still hate you for what you did! I…I even love dad more than you! Even if he is a child molester!"

"Groudon! Don't talk like that!"

"Who cares!? You don't! You secret spiller!"

[???]

"You told my friends that about my private life, you told them my dreaded nickname, and the you had to tell the world that I'm a 'late bloomer' You're a terrible mother!"

"Groudon…Please look at me…Please…"

He did and saw his own mother crying. "Groudon…I need to tell you something that I never told you about…About your father…He was what he was and you know that…Making several not so good choices in life…Then when you were born he left…Then about when you were 3 he came back. He said he changed…And he didn't…"

"And how does this relate to our problems?"

"Your dad made you a empty…sad…zombieish child. When ever you were happy is was beyond belief happy. But I understand. Your life is your life and I'm sorry. I really am this time… I'm a terrible mother…"

"No you're not mother… You just loved me and you have the right too…"

"I know your tired of hearing this but I am proud of you for taking the responsibility for being to deity of the land in place of you father. You weren't suppose to get those powers till you were much older…Because you father got his powers taken away by the Pokemon Police for Abuse…"

"Yes mom I understand ands you have the right I guess to talk about me anyway you choose to…"

"No Groudon that's not right you're an adult now and I have to treat you like one."

"But no matter how old you get you're always going to be my baby boy."

They embraced each other in a long hug.

Then a sneery sarcastic evil voice cut through the air like glass "Awe isn't that cute…"

They turned around and they both gasped within heavy breaths "Dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Groudon I knew you were always a weakling. Always running to your mom whenever anything went wrong. Not such a person I want as **my** son." He made sure to put much empathy on the 'my'.

"Quiet you." Mama Groudon snarled.

"Clarissa, It would be of your best option if you would be quiet."

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" She said now sounding very mad.

"As you can see…" He said completely cutting her off. "You're no different then when I left you."

"What's going on?!" Groudon cried now sounding very timid.

"Well Groudon as your **father** I'm going to be the one to tell you this. When you were still a 'bun in the oven' I took **her** to Monsu Island. And then I promised that **you** would be like the **perfect** child. In **my** image of course. We both imagined **you **to be a tough and powerful just like us." He paused and then started again. Mama Groudon and Groudon looked scared and ashamed. "And what did I get… A weak and flimsy Groudon with as much as a backbone as a blob of jelly! Groudon you're a complete disgrace! You make our surname look bad you the reason that…"

"That is enough!" Mama Groudon screamed. "That's quite enough! Groudon let's go…"

"You're funny Clarissa, really, You can never escape me… Now let's go home…" He then grabbed her by the arms and forcefully looked like he was about to stab her.

Just then Groudon jumped on his dad and pulled on his horns.

"Groudon what the hell are you doing…!?"

Suddenly Umbreon and Skipper came running up the hill and was shocked "Groudon what's happening?! We heard running!" Then Umbreon and Skipper got the message and started to attack Groudon's dad.

"Groudon! See?! You ever have loser friends!" He shouted.

Then Groudon dad then pulled on a funny looking diamond necklace and they all were transported magically to Pokemon Square.

"How the hell did we get here?!"

"This…" He pointed to his diamond necklace and said "When I was younger I let's just say 'met up' with a Dialga. And I took a little of its diamond. And then I met a Palkia…"

Just then Mama Groudon then tired to hide her pearl necklace.

"Ma…?" Groudon started.

"As you know we have some other unfinished business…" Then his marking on his body began to glow and soon about 4 other figures appeared. Now other pokemon had already started to gather at the square. Umbreon and Skipper were just arriving to the Square and Angel Ray and Kyogre were there as well. All the shopkeepers stopped and observed. All were about as confused as Groudon.

Groudon and his Mom then realized who these pokemon were. Angel Ray's (Rayquaza) and Kyogre's parents. They all looked groggy and annoyed. The Angel Ray's father spoke "What do you want Father Land? Is this like a funny Parent-Child Conference? Aren't our Children getting a little old for this?" He spoke with a very wise-sounding voice. Like a voice that'd seen and heard everything there is to know. He then pushes his silver glasses into the bridge of his nose.

"Ya, Father Sky is right." Kyogre's mother said with a heavy Texas accent. "Is this right? We didn't come prepared."

"This is not a formal meeting anyway. We just need to talk and negotiate. About the affair and their little back-story."

There was then a very unsetting silence in the square all 6 of them knew what Father Land was talking about they didn't feel ready to tell quite easily.

"I thought we weren't ever going to tell them…" Angel Ray's Mother said. "I think it's best if we don't…"

"And let our own flesh and blood not know!? What the hell's wrong with you people?! Our own children are made by giving up a part of yourself. By not telling them we are only hurting ourselves!"

"I guess you right…" Kyogre's father didn't look happy. He was more afraid of Father Land because he knew and everyone else knew that he could very well destroy the very delicate balance of nature.

"Fine the Father Land if we are going to tell them then let me tell it." Angel Ray's mother said in the most calm and angel-like voice possible.

"Ok this is going to sound very weird to all three of you." She pointed to the very confused trio. All of them were feeling that same feeling right before you get 'the talk' the conversation that left you more confused when you had it then before you began. "As you know Legendary Pokemon are only allowed to have one child. That's to keep the balance and to keep the Pokemon's status 'Legendary' but you know that. And you know that Groudon is much younger then you two… So Father Land and Father Sea… [She put much empathy on those words] Sorta disrupted that delicate balance… because they both had their children around the same time and… One-day Mother Land let him interact with Kyogre. You were both on a cliff. And suddenly Father Sea thought it be funny to give him a little push over the cliff… and…" Then a tear swelled up in her eye but she finished her sentence. "He fell over and didn't make it… So then Father Land got really mad and swore eternal vengeance. Then Groudon the one you know today was born right after. That is why your Father expects so much out of you. To take his first son's place."

There was a dead silence no one dared to speak or to talk. Everyone was still shocked. Then Papa Groudon spoke "Yes son it's all true. The death the vengeance and I feel terrible and all but I'll never forgive Father Sea for what he did to my son. But I am ashamed about what I said about you. You could never be another him. And it was wrong for me to think like that. I'm sorry for the bottom of my heart." The he did something he'd never done before, he hugged Groudon and whispered "Groudon I love you and will always been proud of you no matter what. Even if you are a little bit of a sissy. Besides I'm your father."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm been waiting for this…1,600 long years…"


End file.
